


like you put stars in the sky

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anniversary, Background naegiri & ibuki/akane, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Her beloved had been forced to wake up even earlier than her and head into the office, because apparently, the higher ups knew nothing of the importance of the date.February 6th. The three year anniversary of their wedding.Touko and Byakuya celebrate their anniversary.





	like you put stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> written for the togafuka exchange on tumblr as a gift for tumblr user fukawabooty-chan; if you see this and have an ao3, let me know so I can gift it to you!

Frost covered the kitchen window.

Touko scowled at the sight of her reflection in the shiny ice. Her hand unconsciously reached upwards to rub away the fractals and expose the dusting of snow covering the yard.

Her subconscious told her to be grateful for the weather - since the Tragedy, temperatures had been all too high - but she couldn’t help feeling a slight bit bitter. Bitter for all the wrong reasons.

It was still early, but part of her hoped that the sun would manage to poke out from in between the clouds, just for a split second. A spot of brightness on the happiest day of the year would be more than she deserves, but she couldn’t shake the desire.

Touko gripped her still steaming coffee cup with both hands, letting the warm ceramic ease her pounding heartbeat. Without moving from this position, she glanced down at the reports she’d been asked to fix up.

Even six years later, even after marrying Byakuya, Touko still barely qualified as a member of the Future Foundation. She chewed on her lip, feeling bitter darkness in her throat.

Her beloved had been forced to wake up even earlier than her and head into the office, because apparently, the higher ups knew nothing of the importance of the date.

February 6th. The three year anniversary of their wedding.

The winter wedding hadn’t been ideal on either of their ends, but neither of them felt the urge to have a long engagement, unlike Makoto and Kyouko, who hadn’t tied the knot until the previous summer.

With a small grumble, and a tired feeling stretching over her body, Touko downed what remained of her coffee and got to her feet. 

Her old satchel hung over the back of the chair, held together with only safety pins and a bit of love. Touko carefully placed the reports inside of it, then picked up the bag and headed down the hallway for the front door. She lifted her winter coat of the hook on the wall and carefully adorned it, buttoning it up to her collarbone.

Once the jacket was affixed, she swung the strap of the bag over her shoulders, then paused for a moment. There was something so ugly and lonely about standing all alone in their tiny foyer.

For a moment, she could almost feel Byakuya’s hand slipping into hers, squeezing her hand ever so slightly. Physical displays of affection were rare for him, but Touko could often count on this small gesture of comfort. It had started even before their relationship did, as a cure for a nightmares.

The clock that sat over the mantelpiece rang seven times. Touko put on her boots.

It was only ten minutes from her apartment to the train station, but it felt like much longer in the snow. Deep down, Touko was glad that Tokyo had restored the subway system so that it was somewhat usable, but at the same time, it felt strange.

Heaps of rubble all over the roads and the faint traces of blood in the air didn’t really help her perception.

She made it to the platform five minutes before the 7:30 train. She tapped her foot on the uneven ground and glanced around, her breath forming in front of her in a cloud.

There was nobody else at the station so early, save for a girl with multicolored hair and a guitar swung over her back, so Touko eventually resigned herself to staring at the metal tracks.

When the train finally arrives, Touko boarded quickly. The girl did too, running inside at an astounding speed, taking a flying leap into the air, and landing next to a woman with long brown hair.

Touko grimaced.

She took a seat and dug into her worn satchel again, checking over the contents to ensure she has the reports her beloved needed. In the distance, she could hear the two girls jabbering about nothing in particular. Touko grit her teeth.

The train ride lasted a little under half an hour. Touko stood up a minute before her stop - and nearly fell over - clinging to a pole by the door until the large metal bullet slowed down. 

Between the station and the Future Foundation was an unfortunately longer journey, and the snow bogging down the narrow roads was no help. Touko held her arms close to her body as she ran down the block.

Inwardly, she could not help but continue to violently curse out the Future Foundation. On today of all days too.

Her grumbles were enough to keep her warm as she finally reached the building. A few people were milling around outside as she crossed the grounds. None of them greeted her, of course, but that was no surprise. Touko stroked the inside of her coat pocket.

She scanned her ‘guest’ keycard and scuttled inside as soon as the door creaked open. From there, she headed for the elevators. The stairwells were still too dark for her, especially in the morning. Plus, it was a long ride to the fourteenth floor.

Three other people - various members from the lower divisions, she gathered - joined her on the way up. Touko kept her gaze glued to the floor so that she didn’t have to try and make conversation with any of them.

She rushed out as soon as the number above the door hit ‘14’. The division was bustling as always, even in the hallway that lead to the central offices, Touko almost got hit in the face three times with various stacks of files. 

At the end of the hall, among the traffic jam of workers and desks, she finally found the man she had been searching for, and broke into a genuine smile.

“Byakuya!” she called out, “G-Good morning. And h-happy anniversary!”

She’d wished him that before leaving the house, but it felt so  _ good _ to say it again.

Byakuya took a sip of his coffee before turning to her, “Morning, Touko. Happy anniversary. I’m regretfully very busy at the moment, so unless you have urgent business-”

Touko dug into her satchel and produced a manilla folder, “I have the Nanase report that y-you asked me to l-look over.”

His eyebrows rose, “Ah. I wasn’t expecting this to be done so quickly.”

She batted her eyelashes at him, “You k-know I’m a diligent worker!… T-That’s why you trusted this with me i-in the first place!”

Byakuya offered a small grunt, but Touko could tell that she’d put him in a good mood. He took the folder from her and asked, “Was there anything else?”

Touko brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “W-Well… I was wondering if w-we’re still on for tonight?”

Byakuya glanced up at the clock on the wall, then said, “Yes. Be waiting at my desk at six on the dot. Understood?”

“U-Understood!” Touko repeated. He nodded to her, then turned away and headed towards his desk near the back of the room. It was closest to the locked up office that belongs to Kyouko - head of Division Fourteen. Touko watched him walk for a few moments, then ducked back into the hallway.

Asahina mentioned wanting to see her if possible, so she might as well head down. Her classmates (friends?) had taken to giving her things to do, though meagre, since the Future Foundation was forcing her to be there all the time, despite refusing to let her be a full member and give her any real jobs.

She snuck one last glance at the clock. Six on the dot.

-

Touko reached Byakuya’s desk at 5:59. She stood straight up and waited for him, lightly stroking the velvet inner lining of her pocket to calm the intense pace of her heart in her chest. It was far from the first time that they’d gone out to dinner together, but it always caused her the same amount of nerves and excitement.

One minute later, Byakuya marched out of Kyouko’s office wearing a winter coat and a disgruntled expression. It eased at the sight of her, but the stress lines in his forehead remained the same.

“Are you ready?” Byakuya asked, offering his arm to her - a rare occurrence.

Touko immediately latched into him and leaned against his side, “I-I am now.”

Byakuya sighed softly, but not discontentedly. Together, the two made their way down the stairs to the ground floor. The darkness was still scary, but there was enough light coming through that Touko didn’t shake (as much).

The restaurant that Byakuya made a reservation at was ten minutes walking distance from the Future Foundation. With him at her side, Touko barely felt the cold, save for the wind chills that smacked against her face.

It was the only restaurant in the area, save for a small sushi parlor deeper into the ‘city.’ Touko had never been there, but Byakuya had said they would visit it in the spring.

The warmth of the building was a surprising, but welcome comfort. Touko loosened her grip on Byakuya’s arm as they approached the host, who guided them to their table.

Before she could sit down, Byakuya put an arm out in front of her and pulled out a chair for her. Touko smiled at him and took a seat, giggling slightly.

Her husband sat down directly across from her, picking up one of the menus and beginning to leaf through it. Touko mimicked him, but found that the words were starting to blur together the moment she tried to read.

“Would you like to share a Couple’s Dish?” Byakuya asked, glancing up at her.

Touko nodded brightly, “That s-sounds incredible. A perfect m-meal to celebrate t-the most wonderful d-day of the year.”

A small smile poked its way onto Byakuya’s lips, “Well, there are four different options. You can pick, if you’d like. They’re at the back.”

Touko turned to the final page of the menu, the amalgamation of ink and photographs slowly focusing as she peered down.

Cleaning her glasses might be an idea.

“I l-like the second one,” Touko said after a moment, nervously clasping her hands.

Byakuya said, “I thought you would say that. It’s my favourite one as well.”

He closed his menu and placed it on the edge of the table. Touko diligently copied him, then placed her hand over top of his.

Byakuya shifted his hand, and for a moment, it seemed like he was attempting to shake her off. Instead, he interlaced her fingers with his, and gave her hand a small squeeze.

Touko beamed, tilting her head and staring at Byakuya. He stared back, his unusual warm expression filling her heart. 

The way he was looking at her, it was almost as if he thought she put stars in the sky.

They didn’t break eye contact until their server arrived.


End file.
